


Broadening Horizons

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Black and Blue [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BBQTacos - Freeform, BDSM, DONT GET CAUGHT, Dom blue, Dom/sub, Drama, Ignored Safeword, In Public, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rib lacing, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Strained Relationships, Under clothes, bad understanding of the word no, bent over, bloodberry, honeybbq, pocket dick, rottonberry, swapfellcest - Freeform, upset sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Black takes Blue on a field trip!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was funded by the lovely Lyco ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)|[Tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/))! Thank you, sweetie. <3 
> 
> The long, long, long awaited continuation. T_T

“Slim, What are you doing?” Blue gasped, his skull bright blue, as Slim dropped his coat on the couch and pulled his shirt up. Slim stopped and looked at Black, his arms crossed over his head and his shirt all but removed.  
  
“Go on,” Black waved his hand, and the shirt joined the jacket. “Stretch is at work, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Blue agreed, his skull turned slightly away from Slim, though his eyelights were still glued to him. “But this is the living room!”  
  
Black smirked and set his bag down on the couch next to Slim’s clothes. Slim groaned under his breath, his fingers faltering as he tried to unfasten his pants. He collected himself and managed the zipper so he could peel his tight pants off. Black had insisted on the tightest pants Slim had, which would make today even more interesting.  
  
“This is only the beginning,” he warned Blue. “Today we’re going to expand your idea of where play happens.”  
  
“What?” Blue asked, his curiosity overwriting his embarrassment. Black would never fail to enjoy having such an eager student.  
  
“It’s a surprise,” Black opened the bag and pulled out two coils of rope. “We have some work to do here, first.”  
  
Blue looked at the rope and the, now fully naked, Slim with open interest now. Black smirked and handed him one of the lengths of rope. He was pretty excited for their activity today, especially this part. Tying his brother up made his magic sing.  
  
“Now, look here,” Black drew the obviously excited and fidgeting Blue’s attention to Slim’s clavicle. “This time we want to do something more decorative. He’s going to be wearing it for the rest of the session, and we don’t want it to hurt him or limit his movement. I’m going to work down his ribs, while you work down his spine. Where do you think we should start?”  
  
Blue paused and gave Slim’s torso a sharp look. He had evened out as they’d done more and more sessions. He still fluctuated between shyness and eagerness, but it was no where as extreme as when they started. When it came to actually working with Slim, he took it seriously, and that’s why they were doing this today. Blue was ready, Black was sure of it.  
  
“We can’t go around his cervical vertebrae, that might hurt him,” Blue thought aloud. “The top of his sternum,” Blue ran his finger across the bone, between the first gaps between Slim’s ribs. Slim hummed, and Black saw him shiver. “That would make sense for yours. For mine…” Blue walked around behind Slim. “I can do the same on the back, as long as I stay tight to the spine and away from his scapulae.”  
  
Black swelled with pride. That’s exactly what he had been looking for. He let his rope uncoil and deftly found the center, folding the length in half. It wasn’t unmanageably long, since they weren’t covering much area.  
  
“Well done. Let’s see if you’ve been practicing,” he urged Blue to action as he slid his rope through Slim’s ribs, behind his sternum, and back out, right where Blue had indicated. It was nice smooth rope that slid against Slim’s bones easily.  
  
Black glanced up. Slim was giving him a heated look as he worked. Dusky orange graced his cheekbones as the two of them wrapped the rope around his bones. Black smirked back, manipulating the rope and tying knots by memory. He was getting a little warm below the belt himself, but it wasn't time for things to get heated quite yet.  
  
However, Slim’s expression broke suddenly, his blush deepening and his jaw parting. He held back his moan, fully aware of Black’s intent, but it showed on his face. Since Black hadn't done anything to warrant that…  
  
Black peeked through Slim’s ribs and saw a blue blush peeking between the bones. He looked around Slim to find Blue flushed and squirming, the two ends of his rope in hand.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Black teased, making Blue jump.  
  
“A bit,” he laughed nervously. Black kept leaning until he could see Blue’s rope. He had it mostly looped around Slim’s processes, weaving it’s way down the spine in an almost braided pattern. It was clear how he had ended up affecting Slim. Black enjoyed the look of it, and would have left it if they were doing a simpler scene, but it wouldn’t work for today.  
  
After praising Blue- he enjoyed it as much as Black himself did, maybe more- Black instructed him on how to make it more secure. He showed him how going through Slim’s ribs more often secured the rope in place so that he could add decorative elements. Blue listened intently, and Black felt comfortable returning to his own lacing.  
  
Slim watched on with silent amusement. Black had noticed him growing fond of Blue, which was understandable as he grew under Black’s tutelage. Black was taking a liking to him. Today, Slim was supposed to be nothing more than a prop, but Black spared him a deserved rebuke and pulled on the rope so that it was extra tight instead. Slim exhaled roughly and looked away.  
  
Once everyone was operating as Black demanded, it took no time at all to reach the end of Slim’s rib cage. Black had done a simple series of knots along his sternum, the rope meeting and knotting in the middle before separating to loop behind his ribs. Once he got to the end of Slim’s sternum, he split the two ends and wove them down the inner edges of Slim’s ribs, knotting every other one. To end up where he needed to be, he tied them back together with enough slack that the knot hang even with Slim’s pelvis.  
  
“Ready?” Black asked as he tightened the last knot.  
  
“Yep!” Blue replied. He had his rope hanging loose along Slim’s sacrum. Black reached under Slim’s pelvis and held out his hand.  
  
“Hand those to me and watch,” he instructed. Once Blue did so, he brought the four ends together. Blue had a little more left over, which was perfect.  
  
Black brought Blue’s rope up through Slim’s pelvic inlet, laying it along Slim’s pubis. He made sure that it sat nice and close to his pubic symphysis. It would easily rub all along the sensitive bone as Slim walked. Then he knotted it back to itself, creating a loop around his brother’s most sensitive bone. Even as he worked, Slim began to moan under his breath. When Black shot him an annoyed look, he didn’t look all that remorseful.  
  
To make sure that the rope rubbed the right places, Black finished by tying the ends of his rope to the top of that loop, pulling it upwards and tightening it against Slim’s pelvis. Slim moaned much more loudly at that, earning him a smack on the crest.  
  
“Keep it together, you scoundrel,” Black admonished him as he stood. “And put your clothes back on.”  
  
“What?” Blue asked, confused, as he walked around Slim to stand next to Black. “Aren’t we… you know?”  
  
“Having sex?” Black asked. Blue had gotten less shy, but being in his living room was apparently getting to him. His blush wasn’t fading. “I told you, this was just the beginning. Were going…” Black paused for dramatic effect. Blue's eyelights were wide and glued to him. Black took a moment to enjoy the attention. “Outside!”  
  
Blue gasped, his hands coming up to his skull. Slim wasn't the least bit surprised, having been told the plan and even involved in its formation. He'd had the idea for the big twist yet to come. It was clever. As always, Black was proud of his brother. One day Black would have to bring Blue into the planning and the idea that this domination was really a partnership, but he was still learning the basics.  
  
“Outside? in my Snowdin?” Blue whispered, even though no one was listening. “We can’t!” Black frowned. Maybe surprising Blue hadn't been the greatest idea. Well, then it was up to Black to ease his mind.  
  
“No one will even know. We do it all the time, so Papyrus,” Black hooked a phalange on Slim’s freshly donned shirt and pulled him forward. Slim obliged, leaning forward to put his skull next to Black’s with a little moan as the rope ran along his pelvis. “has a lot of practice. He will keep a straight face, a calm demeanor, and won’t come, now will he?” Black turned his attention to Slim.  
  
“Of course, my lord,” Slim murmured, bowing his skull.  
  
“And we will be with him, enjoying his dilemma and keeping an eye on the situation. Our job is the same, no matter where the scene is.” Black grew more serious. “This is a fun bit of passive play that can mixed with other kinds or just with your every day.”  
  
Blue listened along, but he still looked upset. Black gave him a moment to think through what they were doing. It was a lot at once, but there really wasn’t any other way to do it. Black was certain that Blue was ready.  
  
“Alright…” Blue finally responded hesitantly. He nodded once to himself and straightened, looking more confident, even though there was still a hint of a blush. “I’ll try it.” Black grinned and released Slim.  
  
“Wonderful,” he purred and walked over to Blue to wrap his arm around Blue’s waist. “Now hurry up and get dressed,” he shot at Slim, who rushed to obey. “We don’t want to lose too much of the day.”  
  
Blue leaned against him while Slim finished getting dressed. Black was glad he had agreed. He wouldn’t have forced Blue to do this, but he did want to find a way to expand his experiences. It was becoming clear to him that he would have to support Blue through it, however.  
  
Once Slim was ready, it was near impossible to tell that the rope was in place. His baggy jacket obscured any spot where the shape showed through his shirt. The knot at his pelvis gave his tight pants a little bit of a bulge, which amused Black. It was subtle enough that someone would have to be looking, and, if they looked at Slim that closely, they would have other problems to deal with.  
  
With that, they left the house. Blue stuck close to Black at first, looking around anxiously. Slim walked in front of them. Normally, Black would have him stand behind, in a more subservient position, but Blue was still learning. Having Slim visible made it easier to keep track of the situation.  
  
Blue’s Snowdin was very different from Black and Slim’s. It was cleaner, and the monsters greeted them with a friendly wave. It was even brighter. None of the monsters came close enough to notice anything was amiss, but Blue was still nervous the whole way. He all but hummed with nervous energy, at one moment shying away from monsters they saw, and the next leaping forward to greet them, blocking Slim from view.  
  
Slim, however, was the very picture of calm. He had the same lazy walk and bored expression he always did, even though every step had to rub the rope against his pubis, stimulating him more. Just to make matters more interesting, Black gave his bag a little shake. Slim paused his current step for a moment, before collecting himself and moving on.  
  
Black led them through town and out into the woods. The tension drained from Blue as the last building fell away, obscured by trees. He started to look at Slim, really look at him. Black had kept an eye on things in town, since Blue had clearly been too distracted, but he did hope that Blue would take over from here.  
  
“Check in, Blue?” Black asked. Blue looked at him, startled, and then turned to Slim.  
  
“Oh! How are you doing?” he asked, clearly worried. That hadn’t been what Black meant, but it wasn’t a bad habit to help him build. Slim smiled down at Blue.  
  
“Green,” he replied, adjusting his pants a little. Blue blushed, but smiled, looking back at Black for approval.  
  
“Very good,” Black praised, “But I also want a check in from you.” Blue flushed deeper, realizing the misunderstanding. He was always trying so hard, he often forgot about himself. Black had taken to checking in with him so he would have to evaluate his own comfort, another habit to foster.  
  
“Green,” Blue answered, looking around the forest.  
  
“Good,” Black turned and started walking again, leading them to their final destination. “Let me know if that changes.” Blue made a noise of assent and followed after them, crunching through the snow.  
  
It was so quiet and peaceful in this world. Black couldn’t believe how clean the air smelled. Coming here had made him realize how prevalent the smell of dust was in his own world. He hadn’t known any different before, but now it unsettled him.  
  
There were a lot of similarities between their worlds, however, so Black knew exactly where to stop. He had staked it out with Slim back home. There was a delay as the others stopped and Blue took in the spot.  
  
“Oh no, we’re too close to Papy,” he whispered, even though his brother’s sentry station was still a ways away. It may have seemed closer because clearing was just right, giving an unobstructed view of Blue’s brother through the trees. He was napping at his station, of course.  
  
“How else would we be able to see?” Black raised a brow bone.  
  
“See?” Blue asked. He kept looking at Stretch with concern and confusion.  
  
“We aren’t going to do anything to him,” black said patently. Blue should know better by now. Black would never play with a monster without talking to them. “Our brothers have a slacker date.”  
  
“A slacker date?” Blue seemed just as lost as before. Black scowled in Stretch’s direction and sighed. He hated when their alternates kept secrets.  
  
“Where they sit around and be lazy together. I don’t get it, but they seem to enjoy it. Red and Sans, too. Except this time Slim will have to work extra hard to be his normal lazy self.” Black rubbed his hand along the front of Slim’s pants, making him moan. “Ironically.”  
  
“Oh…” Blue sounded more disappointed than anything. Black immediately regretted his flippant introduction to the concept. This is what hiding things did. Not that Blue was innocent. He hid something from his brother, too, something Black hoped to tease out into the open some day. A stray thought reminded him that when he did, Blue wouldn’t need them anymore. Shaking it from his skull, he returned to the task at hand.  
   
“Our job will be to keep an eye on Slim and ‘happen upon them’ if he needs the scene to end, or we decide it’s time to end it. Understood?”  
  
Blue nodded dutifully, even though his hands were fidgeting together and he was staring at the ground.    
  
“Color, Blue,” Black paused his explanation to make sure there was any point in moving forward. Blue looked up at him, a bit of shine along the bottom of his sockets. His expression wavered as he stared at Black, but he collected himself with admirable willpower.  
  
“Gr- yellow,” he sounded miserable as he said it. Nothing but perfection allowed; Black knew the feeling well.  
  
“Do you want to try this?” Black followed up with an off script question. He already knew what Blue was uncomfortable with.  
  
“Yes…” Blue replied, surprisingly quickly. Black took a moment to see if there was more to come, but Blue fell silent, back to looking away. If that was the case, then they could continue. Black would just have to be careful.  
  
“Very well,” he took up station next to  Blue and looped their arms together so he could pull him to the exposed tree root he had found made a perfect seat. “Off you go, Papyrus.”  
  
Slim took a moment to tap a quick kiss to Blue’s skull, almost with an air of apology. He wouldn’t like being party to Stretch’s deception. Black allowed it without comment as he spied a little smile break through Blue’s fog. Hopefully, what Black had planned would wipe all the dark thoughts from his mind. Black placed his bag at the tree’s base, in easy reach, and watched Slim walk away.  
  
“In place of colors or taps, he’ll use phalanges. Green, yellow, red. One, two, and three,” Black continued his instructions as Slim made his way back to the path and approached Stretch from the logical direction. Climbing through the brush had to be torture. “Keep a socket out.”  
  
“Right,” Blue nodded. He was watching Stretch for now. His weight pressed into Black slightly, and Black braced himself, making sure that he held Blue up. It was the most subtle sign of weakness imaginable, but it spoke volumes to him.  
  
He hadn’t been willing to show such weakness in front of his brother for years into their adult life. Even once they started to play, Black had thought that meant he had to be even stronger. Maybe he could spare Blue those harsh lessons, but he still needed to be able to be weak with those he trusted.  
  
Black felt warmth in his face as realized he was one of them.  
  
They couldn’t hear anything from their seat; it was too far away. Slim raised a hand in greeting, and Stretch lifted one from where they had been pillowing his skull on the counter. He didn’t even bother lifting that to look at Slim. This, of course, was normal for them, and Slim fell into an easy slouch against the outside of the station. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, offering another to Stretch.  
  
Blue gasped again as Stretch took it. Black’s soul ached with an unfamiliar pain as he felt a shudder wrack Blue’s bones. Slim lit both of the cigarettes, making some comment that Stretch chuckled at. The two chatted a bit and Blue calmed down, leaning against Black again while they watched.  
  
“Color?” Black whispered, feeling a little paranoid. He had just checked in with Blue, but something wasn’t sitting right with him. Blue startled, jerking and pulling a bit on Black’s arm as he straightened.  
  
“Green,” he replied, much faster and more easily than before. Black turned to look at him fully, brow bone lowered. He didn’t check again, however.  
  
If Blue was going to trust him, he should trust Blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip does not go as expected. Black doesn’t like not being in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was funded by sinssansguilt. Thank you so much, sweetie! <3 It’s time to see how this mystery session goes. ^_^
> 
> Much love to sindontquit for editing this. You’re amazing!

“So we just… watch them?” Blue asked, staring at their chatting brothers. Black smiled at him, looking out of the corner of his sockets. They were still pressed together on the root, simply watching. There was much more to his plan, but Blue getting used to the scene to the point of boredom was part of it. Slim was behaving perfectly, putting Blue at ease.

“Well, not quite,” he admitted, reaching down to his bag. He unzipped it, revealing a gentle orange glow. Blue watched with unrestrained curiosity, leaning over Black’s lap to peer into the bag.

“Is that…?” He asked with a sense of wonder.

“Indeed it is,” Black responded, full of pride. He pulled out the long length of Slim’s cock, noting how Slim jolted as it was handled. The member was rock hard, and probably had been since they started.

“Can he feel it?” Blue asked poking the tip with one phalange. Slim didn't outwardly react, as he had been instructed.

“Everything,” Black confirmed. “It will take more than that to make him falter.”

Blue withdrew his hand, staring at the sentry station. Black waited, simply holding Slim’s cock without stimulation. The whole scene was pushing Blue pretty far. It was fine to go slow.

“But then, won't Papy notice?” Blue asked, his voice tinged with sadness. He wasn't really staring at Slim, Black supposed.

“That's where your training really starts,” Black answered him softly to match the mood he had fallen into. “You’re in charge this time. Making sure Slim isn't pushed to revealing himself is your job.”

Black could see the gears turning in Blue’s skull. It wasn't hard to see why they had come to visit Stretch. The stakes were real.

“I’ll be here to help,” Black added, offering Blue the member. The disconnected cock was a somewhat silly token of trust in what was otherwise a somber moment, but Blue looked serious as he took it.

He turned the member in his hands, looking over it while he thought. Black kept his sockets on Slim, checking how the handling was affecting him. They were a little far for Black to tell, but there might have been a sheen of sweat on Slim’s brow. Other than that, his relaxed posture stayed intact.

“Okay,” Blue finally said, sounding more confident than Black had expected after his previous hesitation. “Okay,” he repeated, and Black saw his phalanges press into the magical flesh as he tightened them. Slim simply readjusted his pose.

Black turned his attention to Blue, watching as he stroked the cock slowly. It would be fun to teach this to Blue someday. Black could think of a several fun scenes that would benefit from having Blue’s pussy in hand.

Blushing, but with a mischievous little smile, Blue brought the cock up to his mouth and licked the tip. Even from this distance, Slim’s startled jerk was visible, but Stretch didn’t seem to think anything of it. They continued to talk while they shared smokes.

Blue steadily became more comfortable with the cock, stroking and licking it with an air of excited curiosity. Black was content to watch, enjoying Blue’s excitement and the sight of him lavishing attention on Slim. Slim was handling it, though he was adjusting his stance a little more frequently with each touch from Blue.

“You said I’m in charge,” Blue spoke unexpectedly, making Black jump slightly. He smoothed his hands over his legs to hide it.

“I did,” Black agreed, wondering where Blue was going with this. He had the hard cock in hand, but was giving Slim a break. Black smiled at the care Blue was taking with their sub.

“Over you, too?” Blue asked slyly. He was watching Black with a hungry expression.

Black’s immediate reaction was to balk at the thought. He did what he did because he loved being in control. He needed to be in control. However, Black was also trying to help Blue achieve the same. Could he really succeed if he was always ultimately in charge?

Maybe Black needed to face this new experience, as well.

“Yes,” he replied, with not too much hesitation. Blue’s face lit up with excitement, helping ease Black’s worries. Blue needed this.

“Alright,” Blue got to his feet with enough energy that he hopped a little. The cock bobbed in his hands. “Bend over this,” he gestured at the root. Black tensed, so unused to being ordered around that his resolve was already being tested.

“Very well,” he forced himself to his feet and turned to face their bench. The moment he did, his soul trembled with the knowledge that Slim was out of his sight. “I-” he paused and restructured his demand into a request, “I would like to face the other way. Please.” He looked over at Blue.

His star eyelights had grown bigger, his mouth parted in wonder. When he noticed Black looking at him, the expression disappeared, replaced by a lovely blue blush and a bright smile. He nodded, stepping back to make room for Black to go around the root. Black’s relief that he could face his brother was joined by some additional warmth-- affection for Blue.

That warmth carried him as he circled the root and knelt in the snow. It was a lot harder to put himself in a vulnerable position by leaning over it. Still, he managed it, his skull craned back to watch Slim and Stretch. Slim had taken the chance to ease back into his slouch.

Blue joined Black on the far side of the root and stood behind him. Long years of watching Slim’s back made having a monster where he couldn’t see them distinctly uncomfortable. Black had to clutch at the root to keep himself in place. He trusted Blue as much as he could trust anyone.

It was even harder once Blue leaned against his spine. The first press of his body against Black’s made every survival instinct scream to attack. They quieted when Blue released a little sigh and nuzzled against Black’s neck.

“I’m going to lower your pants,” Blue murmured, sounding uncertain. His excitement at being control had only gotten him so far, apparently. He was back to being nervous about taking the reins.

“Yes, master,” Black replied more easily with the knowledge that Blue was still relying on him. He could play the part of the obedient sub.

Blue squeaked- that was the only way he could classify it- and Black felt him tense before he stood back. He carefully unfastened Black’s belt. Once Blue unzipped his shorts, the weight of the belt pulled them down, exposing his pelvis to the cold air.

As much as he had enjoyed watching Blue play with Slim’s member, it hadn’t been sexually charged enough for Black to manifest anything. There was a bit of heat in his pelvis, along with a dim purple glow.

That obviously was not enough for Blue. He started to stroke along Black’s bones, hitting all of his most sensitive spots without fail. Black had done the same thing, using their similarities to pleasure Blue, but being on the receiving end was almost too much. Though, maybe that was Blue’s enthusiasm. He had no patience to let Black ease into an aroused state.

Black’s magic appeared, Black moaning as it formed up and pressed into Blue’s hand. Blue gasped and then giggled, his fingers playing across the sensitive magic. Black shivered, each touch setting off a ripple of pleasure.

“I’m going to put it in you,” Blue warned, pausing after he said it. He was waiting for Black to refuse. It wasn’t a bad way to approach play, given his inexperience. Black glanced over his shoulder and gave Blue a small smile. There was still something uneasy in him at being at another monster’s mercy, but he was proud.

Blue was fidgeting, his hands playing across the cock as he waited for Black’s response. At the smile he stopped. He smiled back before kneeling down behind Black. The smooth tip of Slim’s cock pressed gently against Black’s magic, just parting the lips. It was warm and hard and familiar. Black could almost imagine Slim was actually behind him, except that he was clearly in front of him.

Slim looked shocked and was steadily working through his cigarette while Stretch gave him a curious look. He started to blush, dusky orange spreading as Blue pressed his member deeper.

Black was slick enough, though he would have appreciated some more foreplay to really get his magic ready. That could be a future lesson, something low-key after this intense session. Still, Blue went nice and slow and Black was spread open pleasantly. By the time it was all the way in, Slim had a nice dark blush.

Thankfully, Blue paused there, letting both Black and Slim adjust. Black was ready to go fairly quickly, but Slim took longer to collect himself. Since they were trying to hide their play from Stretch, Blue gave him the time and then some. Slim was back to chatting and Black was fidgeting impatiently when he finally started.

The cock slipping back out was almost as intense as it being thrust into him. His magic had adjusted to having it in there. Black sighed as it eased back together, the sigh becoming a gasp as Blue thrust Slim back into him quickly.

“This is kind of weird,” Blue said with a laugh, but he wasn’t stopping. Thank the stars. Black was surprised at how much deeper Blue could get the cock, hitting the back of his magic with satisfying force. His instincts expected the feel of Slim’s pelvis against his every time, even though he knew better.

Slim was reacting to the stimulation with amazing restraint. So far, all he was showing was the blush again. Black could tell he was fidgeting, but he was masking it well with his slump and gestures with his hands. As far as Black could tell, the conversation was continuing.

“Oh fuck,” he hissed, dropping his skull to look at the ground as Blue pressed the cock into him and twisted it. His pupil had been studying up, apparently, because he was pleasuring Black mercilessly. Normally, he would be more than happy to indulge in being pleasured, but he needed to keep an eye on Slim.

When Black lifted his skull again, Slim was giving Stretch a nervous look. Stretch was staring back with a more than suggestive look. This warranted a closer eye, so Black pushed his torso up on his arms to stay up. Blue didn’t say a word, but he didn’t stop, or even slow down.

Black’s toes curled as Blue rammed the cock as deep as it would go, stretching him delightfully. With a groan, Black lost control and hung his skull for just a moment. His vision was almost crosseyed anyways. If Blue kept this up, Slim would never be able to hide it. Forcing himself to move, Black looked up again. Slim was now obviously scared.

“Blue,” Black moaned, still being fucked ruthlessly.

“What are you doing?” Blue whispered as Black struggled to get up, an effort his lower half was powerless to obey.

“I’m trying to stop you,” Black grumbled, his legs shaking with an oncoming orgasm. Of all the terrible times. Slim had retreated some from Stretch, his body language closed off, despite the persistent blush. He was still feeling everything about Black being fucked.

“No!” Blue gasped, and finally he stopped, cock buried in Black. Stretch had just stood, his skull meeting Slim’s. Slim backed away quickly and suddenly disappeared from sight.

“Red. Red!” Black growled, trying to reach to pull the member out of himself. He was shaking so badly that a simple task like that felt impossible. After a few frustrated seconds, he felt it withdraw, pulling free of his magic with a wet plop.

Black stood and turned to face Blue, fury coursing through his bones. His magic evaporated as his body prepared for a fight. Blue was standing there, staring at Black with horror. Tears streamed down his face, his hands gripping the knot of his bandana. Slim’s cock glowed on the snowy ground beside him, before fading from view, as Black tried to collect himself enough to be coherent.

“What the fuck?” he asked, not even able to put together a more descriptive question. Not that it was needed. Blue surely knew what he meant.

“I- I’m sorry!” Blue sobbed, his speech broken as he was rocked by the gasping. “I didn’t- He was- I thought that Papy would- he would never- but it was just me. But Slim- Is Slim okay?”

Black’s mood wasn’t improved by the rambling response. Of all the silly, petty things to get distracted over. He had failed. Blue had failed Slim and, by doing so, had failed Black.

“I don’t fucking know,” Black growled, making Blue flinch. “I’m going to go find him. We’ll talk back at the house.”

“I can help look!” Blue stepped forward, reaching one hand out in a staying gesture. Black ignored it and stalked past Blue into the woods. He couldn’t stand the thought of Blue being around Slim.

“No, you can’t,” Black snapped. “Get out of here!”

Blue squeaked, but he stopped arguing. Black didn’t wait around to see if he had more to say. He stalked away and trusted that Blue would do as he said. If he didn’t, then Black was done with him.  
——  
“Black!” Blue rushed up to him the moment he opened the door. His face was still wet, so it was impossible to distinguish new tears from old. Black had cooled off, no longer filled with white hot rage, but he didn’t particularly care. Nothing could ever be of higher concern to him than the safety of his brother.

“Where’s Slim?” Blue asked, looking behind Black anxiously. Black stifled the urge to block his view out of sheer pettiness.

“He’s home, where he’ll be safe,” Black responded coldly. Blue flinched and stepped back. His skull bowed, and his shoulders started to shake. A small part of Black asked what he was doing. Black ignored it. “He has… insisted that he be present when we talk, so I’m here to get you.”

“He… insisted?” Blue asked, his eyelights wide and shiny. Black scowled. He had fought with Slim about it. He was too mad at Blue still. The thought of him turning his waterworks on Slim, who loved the idea of doting on him… Black glared at Blue.

“Yes, and because he’s my partner and has a say in what happens between the three of us, I’m here,” Black continued. He stepped up to Blue, holding up one finger. “ What you did- you will never be part of one of my scenes if you can’t even be bothered to take care of your sub. We trusted you. So, you so much as think about talking down to him after today, and I will run you out of my world.”

Blue cringed, but nodded. As satisfied as he was going to get, Black turned and led the way back to the portal and home. Blue followed silently, up until they got to Black and Slim’s living room. Upon seeing Slim, he gasped.

Slim was lounging on the couch, bbq sauce in hand. The ropes that they had tied on him lay in tatters on the floor, Black having cut them off in his furor to end the scene. There was nothing outwardly wrong with Slim, who had changed into loose, ratty pajamas after the rope’s removal. His grip on the bottle tightened, however, as he saw Blue.

“Slim, I’m- “

“I’m sorry,” Slim said, sitting up on the couch. Black tensed, angry that Slim would think that he needed to apologize. He was too soft on Blue, by far. “I didn’t think he would do that.”

“I- I…” Blue was starting to cry again. “I don’t know what to do,” he wailed, his face falling into his hands. Black looked between them, confused. Slim glanced at Black, but his focus was on Blue as he stood and walked over to him. He crouched down and gently pulled Blue into his arms, holding him as he continued to sob.

“That’s normal,” Slim murmured, rubbing Blue’s spine. “We can figure it out together. We can figure all of this out, together.” He stood and carried Blue to the couch, setting him in his lap before giving Black a pointed look. Black hardly knew what to think about this behavior. It was impossible for him to deny his brother anything, however, so he went and sat on the couch next to them.

“What the hell is going on?” Black asked, glaring at the sniveling form in Slim’s arms. Blue just cried harder.

“I- I can’t- Black hates me- I should go…” Blue howled, trying to push his way out of Slim’s arms. Slim sighed and renewed his hold. He shot Black another look before replying.

“Black doesn’t hate you,” he said, earning a snort from Black. He was pretty sure he did. “He’s scared because he thought I had been hurt. Do you want to know why he’s so relentless about paying attention to me?” Black’s soul stopped, keeping him from replying that no, no he did not want to hear this.

“When we first started playing, Black was new to it, too. He was excited, like you, and tied me up, real tight.” Slim talked like he was reading Black’s bedtime story, drawing out the words and giving them a bit of a rhythm. Black scowled at the carpet. “The problem was, the rope was cutting into my joints really badly. It wasn’t the good kind of pain. But since I was bound and gagged, I couldn’t signal to him that I needed to stop. He didn’t notice until the rope broke the joint holding one of my phalanx on.” Black flinched, but the story had done its job. “Thankfully, it wasn’t enough to deplete my HP, but Black has been exceedingly careful since. Sometimes too careful.”

Black hunched down, his arms resting on his femurs. Blue had stopped crying, though he was still thoroughly encased in Slim’s arms. One bright blue eyelight peeked out at Black, and he imagined he saw censure there.

“Yes, I get it!” Black spat. “I made a mistake once. I shouldn’t be so harsh on you. It’s not you I’m mad at; I’m mad at myself.” Slim and Blue watched on, listening as Black recounted his mistakes. “I was supposed to support you. I was supposed to make sure nothing went wrong. You’re still learning. I am the one that’s supposed to know better. I just imagined his dust… “

“No,” Blue leaned forward, past Slim’s arms. “I know better, too. You’ve taught me so well; I really value… all of it. I should have… I should have ended the scene myself.” He fell quiet, looking thoughtful and sad. When he spoke again, it was a whisper. “Papy was keeping so much from me. It was like a whole different monster. I was already upset, and I shouldn’t have continued. Then when he came on to Slim… when he never even looked my way…”

Black stared at Blue. Of course. It should have been obvious to him, but he had been too caught up in the scene to see it. Black knew full well that Blue was in love with his brother. He knew that love all too well.

“You shouldn’t have been in that position,” Black replied simply. Slim nodded. It was the truth. He had made yet another mistake by not considering Blue’s feelings in their plan. It had been flawed from the very beginning because Black and Slim had planned it without Blue. They hadn’t treated him as a partner.

“I still could have handled it better,” Blue said miserably.

“We all could have,” Slim kept rubbing Blue’s spine. With a tired sniffle, Blue slumped against him. Black was jealous for about a second before he realized he could do the same. Leaning against Slim’s side, he stared at the opposite wall.

“Today was proof that being a good dom isn’t enough. I need to learn to be a better teacher.” Black glanced over at Blue. “If you’re interested in continuing.”

“Of course,” Blue was giving him a starry-eyed look, tears along the edges of his sockets.

Black smiled in return. He did enjoy having Blue in their lives., plus Slim cared for him. They would need to make some changes, of course. Most important was making sure that Blue was included from the very beginning of each scene. Then there was the problem of Stretch. Black would need to think long and hard about how to address Blue’s feelings for him.


	3. Slim POV Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at what Slim and Stretch were up to when everything went wrong. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go give Lyco some love for the awesome art for this drabble! ( [link](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/post/175910633920/time-to-post-this-fanart-for-broadening-horizons) )

“You look a little hot and bothered,” Stretch mused, his eyelights at the edge of his sockets to look at Slim. “Your little lord not giving you any? Did you curtsy wrong?”

“Don't be a dick,” Slim growled, taking a long, steadying drag. His cock was being moved at a steady pace in and out of…his brother, he was pretty sure. Black and Blue were almost identical, but he just had a feeling.  
  
“Maybe a dick is what you need,” Stretch retorted, smugly. He leaned forward so his elbows propped up his skull above the station’s counter. Smoke curled lazily up from the cigarette between his phalanges.“But… I can’t see you catching. That’s. fine too,” he smirked and used his free hand to mime stroking a cock in front of his mouth.   
  
“Ugh, no way,” Slim turned away from Stretch and polished off his smoke. More sex was the last thing he needed. He wasn’t getting any relief from the watching skeletons. Gritting his teeth, he fought back his release. Surely Black had noticed Stretch’s behavior. Oh stars, that meant Blue would have, as well. Except that the stimulus didn't stop.  
  
“Really,” Stretch asked, leaning further to keep sight of him. “You sure seem to like the idea. Black doesn't have to know.”   
  
That reassurance only made Slim recoil more. He would never betray his brother like that, not to mention Blue. Stretch, however, thought nothing of it.   
  
“You have looser morals than I expected,” Slim snapped, wishing he could pull out another smoke without shaking. Why were they still torturing him like this? He couldn’t keep his composure between Stretch’s blatant propositions and the non-stop thrusting. He was at his limit. In case the situation had some how escaped Black, Slim flashed three fingers before quickly stowing them back in his jacket pocket.   
  
“Not all of us have a warm bed at hand,” Stretch replied bitterly. Slim bit back a comment about how he could. Blue would jump at the chance, but the idea of getting Blue and Stretch together was swiftly loosing its appeal to Slim. “So, you in?”   
  
“No,” Slim refused Stretch once again, but it came out half a moan as Slim’s cock was shoved deep into the slick pussy. He was going to lose it. The exit Black had given him felt wrong, despite having his lords approval. He wanted to trust him and Blue to take care of him, but they still hadn't shown up to end the scene.   
  
Stretch gave him a skeptical look and pushed himself up from the counter. His mouth ran into Slim’s with too much force, the impact pushing on his teeth painfully. Slim jerked his skull back, teleporting as soon as they weren't touching.   
  
He should have teleported straight back to where he'd left Black and Blue, but he was panicking. With a grunt, he landed in a random part of the forest and fell to his knees. He wasn't being thrust in and out anymore, but he was still inside of the monster in question. They were incredibly tight, much tighter than before. He whimpered, willing the stimulus to end.  
  
Suddenly, his cock was pulled out of the other monster. He felt air over it as it was moved. The cold would help him- too cold. Too cold! He clutched his pelvis, the rope an unwelcome addition to the party as he was wracked with pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
